


What Belongs To You

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Britin - Freeform, Canon Related, Caring, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin comes home to Brian from New York after something happens.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	What Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wrote this way back in the beginning of the year. Don't even know what I was thinking at the time now. I hope that you enjoy it.

'They say that New York is the best place to be, it's a fucking lie. They say that L.A. is the devil city, I was there, it's New York that is hell. I hate it here so much and I want to be beside you right now. I just need you right now so badly and I don't want to be apart anymore. There is nothing here but lies, death, and hate. I don't really want to talk about why, but like I said it's all lies. I'm stupid for believing that anyone, but you could give me anything. I've tried making it here, but I'm done they can fuck their selves for all I care. You were right about the fucking bastard that's all I can say. I don't want to admit the truth that I got used. I left and I'm at Britin. It's where I'm staying forever since I hate Pittsburgh too. I hate everything right now that isn't you and us (or Daphne and Gus, J.R.) but that's not what I'm needing. I need you, love you, later, my knight.' 

Brian had finished reading the letter that Cynthia had brought him. It had gone to her email and she'd printed it out handing it to him telling him he had to read it. Had to was an understatement something had happened since he'd seen Justin last weekend. They'd had fun in New York, minus when he had told the fucking asshole off for messing with what was his. He'd let Justin show him around again, he'd been there like forty times since Justin left. It didn't seem like Justin really left though since he saw him either every weekend or every other one. The ones he didn't see Justin he was going to see Gus. There were also the weekends or the weeks that Justin came back too. He'd done wracked up the flier miles, but he didn't care. They were the most important people in his life. 

He had told Cynthia and Ted to cover the last two meetings he had. He was needed somewhere else and that was beside his prince. It hadn't taken him the usual twenty-five minutes to get to the house. It was more like twenty on the dot since he might have sped a little bit. The note had him feeling like he needed to be there as soon as he could. He got the door open going upstairs knowing where Justin would be at; their room. He'd gone through with selling the loft, but Justin had wanted to keep Babylon since it was where they met. The bombing couldn't even destroy that happy memory for them.

Brian found Justin where he thought he would be lying on their bed facing the window where the sun was coming in so brightly. He wasn't sure what had happened, but in a way Justin had admitted he'd been right about the bastard. He was the owner of a gallery that Justin had been using. He hadn't liked him since he'd met him and he sure as hell hadn't liked him acting as if Justin was his property when he'd been around him. Last weekend when he'd gone up he'd finally hit the final straw when the asshole had the nerve to tell him he had no claim to Justin if he saw no ring. It had taken everything in hi not to punch the man. They'd gone off after that and he'd spent the weekend with Justin ignoring what happened. He'd tried convincing Justin to come back to West Virginia with him then. He wouldn't have thought any less of the man he loved. 

He had planned on going back there this weekend, two days from now anyway. Justin was here though and he felt worried more than he had when he'd left New York days earlier. He was trying to brace his self as he got in the bed once he kicked his shoes off. He felt Justin stiffen when he wrapped his arm around him. Justin hadn't flinched for years when he'd touched him, which made him even more nervous. A moment later Justin relaxed in his hold some before he turned facing him. 

Brian bit down on his tongue to keep from saying or reacting in the wrong way. He wanted to kill someone at the moment, but that wasn't what Justin needed. He actually wanted to cry if that would help right now, but it wouldn't. Justin was awake and for the most part okay, he wasn't in a coma, but it took him back to years ago when he'd had a baseball bad to the head. He leaned in kissing everyone of the places that shouldn't be there. The black eye that was swollen shut, the busted lip, and the cut which he knew was the shape of the guy's ring. 

He could see other bruises too where Justin was lying there without anything on. He looked into Justin's eye before he moved down placing loving kisses on the other places that were bruised. When he'd kissed the last cut he moved back up looking at Justin trying to find the nerve to ask if there had been another place. He never been worried about Justin taking care of his self before. He'd had a mean right hook even before the other lessons he'd gotten from the asshole Cody. 

"No, no one gets that part of me without a fight. He wasn't getting what belongs to you even if he tried like hell." Justin said finally breaking the silence He'd known coming home had been the right move. 

"I wouldn't have loved you any less if it had happened. I'm just glad he didn't get what he wanted. I'm sorry I was right, I'd hoped it was just my jealous half." Brian said. "Please tell me that he's locked up so I can't get at him?" He asked knowing that he would go there just to lay the guy out. He hurt the man he loved and he was trying his best not to do something stupid. 

"He's locked up and he won't be getting out any time soon. I would have been here Monday, but didn't have everything dealt with until last night. Got the first flight this morning." Justin said with slight groan as he shifted. "Didn't want you to come and kill him so I waited till I was here to send the letter. I couldn't see that great accidently sent it to Cynthia instead of you." 

"She gave to me and I think I broke few traffic laws getting here. I might have done something stupid if I had gone back there. If you weren't in pain right now I'd show you how happy I am to see you." Brian replied.

"You already did. Just want to lay here with you forever and never go anywhere else." Justin said back not caring about the slight pain when he moved closer to Brian. 

It was all he had wanted since the bastard had surprised him. He had only gone there to tell Marvin he wasn't renewing his lease. He had already thought about going home to Brian where he belonged. He had brought his injured left hand up touching Brian's face knowing that he would have taken Marvin out for him. Brian would do anything in the world for him and he knew that. He hadn't been able to use his right hand since Marvin had it pinned down. He'd punched him as hard as he could with his left though. He had kicked and punched at him until he'd gotten free. 

He'd grabbed the nearest thing to him and hit the asshole as hard as he could in the side. He'd fought back this time unlike when Chris had attacked him when he couldn't. It was different though since Marvin had wanted to fuck him. He'd heard him saying he'd make sure Brian never wanted to touch him again. He'd looked him right in the eyes when the police had him handcuffed telling him that Brian would never abandon him no matter what he did to him. 

Justin had kept it locked away not letting out how scared he'd been or angry at his self. He had thought that Marvin was being his usual flirting self until he'd seen the hatred in his eyes. He'd said he was going home, to his fiancé, to Brian and the man had flipped on him just like that. He let it go now that he was home in Brian's arms knowing he was safe. He was so glad that in the fight he hadn't hit his head or hurt his right hand. His left one was sprained from the punch and his left ankle was too. He didn't even know how that had gotten injured in the fight. He hadn't even felt it till the medics had been checking him over. His ribs were badly bruised as well which was why it hurt so much to turn. 

"I got you and I won't let you go. I'll take you to work with me everyday if that's what you need. You can distract me in the office all you want." Brian said moving his hand over Justin's back being careful. He kissed the top of Justin's head relieved that it hadn't been injured too. "When you have to go back, I'll go with you." He knew that they'd need to get the rest of Justin's stuff. 

There would also be the hearing because he knew Justin wasn't going to let him get away with it. He didn't ask about the when, just gave Justin what he needed at the moment. They would get through it and Justin was going to heal. It wasn't like before, but it could have been worse. He wouldn't let Justin suffer in silence though like he'd done when it had been years back when he couldn't admit he loved him. He was hurting too knowing someone had wanted to once again hurt the man he loved. This time they'd wanted something they couldn't take. 

"Thank you, for being your loving self, my wonderful knight." Justin said breathing in Brian's scent that he loved.

"You're welcome my sweet loving prince." Brian replied thanking everything that Justin was still alive and home finally. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> Happy New Year be safe.


End file.
